


Flowers For Miss Sato

by Cybercitizen, Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami is shy, Canon, Cute, Dating, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Korra is a flirt, Korrasami is Canon, Love, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: While out on a ride with Naga, Korra decides to buy Asami a little surprise, a beautiful bouquet of flowers. That's sure to put a smile on her girlfriend's face. (Korrasami, Fluff, Canon)





	Flowers For Miss Sato

**Author's Note:**

> Both Sammy and I agreed that Asami when she's shy is really cute.

Korra raced along the sidewalk down the streets of Republic City on Naga's back, having wanted to take her furry friend out for a ride. Naga was doing her best not to crash into people as she ran through the alleyways, but Korra knew she would be fine.

Petting her Polar bear dog's head, the Avatar turned the corner of the street she was riding down, before pulling back on Naga's reins, letting the Polar bear dog come to a halt. She hopped off Naga's back, petting her head and tying her leash to a nearby lamp post.

"There ya go, girl," she said softly, stroking her snout. "You just stay there. I gotta go buy Asami a present, okay?"

The big dog then whined a little, before Korra then chuckled. Naga seemed to get jealous easily and was always competing for Korra's affection when it came to her and Asami. Naturally, Korra knew what to do in this situation.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a present on the way home too," Korra insisted. "A nice tasty snack."

Naga barked happily and Korra smiled, leaving Naga to head towards a nearby shop. This was the real reason she'd come out here today with Naga. She wanted to surprise Asami with a bouquet of flowers and this shop she'd heard was the perfect place for them.

She walked towards the front door, gently pushing it open. There was a comforting sound of a ringing bell, typical for a quaint little shop like this. As Korra started to browse the aisles, seeing a great variety of flora. It almost rivalled the great gardens in Zaofu and Ba Sing Se.

Just as Korra was looking around, the woman who obviously ran the shop walked in from one of the back rooms.. "Yes, may I-Avatar Korra!"

"Hi," Korra said softly with a wave. She was very used to normal people being so starstruck by her presence. It was honestly quite joyful to be recognised, although she knew that getting recognise in public was just as much of a negative as it was positive.

"What an honour to have you here in my shop!" The woman bowed. "It's not every day a humble shopkeeper like me gets a visit from a living legend."

"Well, I was told you have some of the best flowers in the city." Korra played with her hair a little bit, smiling at the woman.

"Ah... So you must be looking to buy some for that beautiful girlfriend of yours."

Korra blushed, grinning a little. She actually did like people complimenting her for dating Asami. That was something she liked about her adoring public that was always positive. "Is it that obvious?"

"Why else would the Avatar pop into my store!" The woman laughed. "I can't say I blame you! Now, what were you looking for?"

Korra thought for a moment. These flowers had to be special for Asami, something that conveyed a meaning of how she really felt for her. There were many options flowing around in the Avatar's brain, but eventually, she decided.

"Something that says 'I'm thinking about you'."

"Hmm...I may have just the thing."

The woman led Korra down one of the aisles, making sure this was the aisle with the exact flowers that would be good for her. Eventually, the woman picked up one of the bouquets and smiled at Korra, hoping they would do.

"Will these be to your girlfriend's liking?" She asked.

Korra nodded, grinning. "Indeed they will."

xXx

 

Asami was riding back home in her sports car, glad that her day of work was finally over. Her company was trying to complete a large order of Satomobiles made by the new Earth Kingdom government, and right now it had been a big stress on her conscience.

Thankfully, she wouldn't have to worry about it again for another day, so she could just head home and relax on her bed with Korra. As she travelled along the highway, she pulled the roof of her car down, allowing her long hair to flow in the breeze.

It was days like this that Asami wished she'd been one of the many people to develop airbending after the harmonic convergence. If she could, the wind would be blowing like a beautiful breeze through her hair and she could glide across the city on a cushion of air.

But alas, Asami would have to settle for being the mere mortal, non-bender she was. She soon neared the driveway to her home, the last gateway before she could rest on her very comfy bed. Spirits, she was completely exhausted.

She climbed out of the car and walked to the door, gently pushing the large doors open. She just wanted to slump upstairs to her bed. However, as she opened the door, she found there was a rather pleasant surprise waiting for her.

The beautiful woman's eyes widened as she saw the surprise in question, her heart glowing with happiness. She walked into the front room, seeing the gift laid out on the table before her. It was a bouquet of flowers, but not just any flowers.

They were Fire lilies to be precise, Asami's favourite flowers. Her mother had grown them when she was younger, but Asami hadn't seen any in her home in so many years. She was going to tear up a little, her heart moved.

As she melted at the sight, she realised something. Only one person could have done this. Only one person would have known how much she loved these flowers, would have gone out of their way to surprise her like this.

"Do you like them?"

Asami blushed softly, seeing Korra walk down the steps behind her. She was wearing her formal water tribe gown, Asami's favourite outfit. She looked even more beautiful than the flowers did, but Asami was now too shy to admit that.

"Yes, they're wonderful," Asami admitted. "I'm glad you remembered... thank you." She watched as Korra approached her, grinning.

Korra took her hands, giving her a reassuring smile that showed Asami that all would be okay. But Asami was blushing so much at her beautiful girlfriend. "You know, these lilies remind me of the colour your cheeks get when they blush," she teased

Asami blushed more, hiding her face with the flowers. Korra had become such an expert at flirting and Asami couldn't resist. She was the perfect girlfriend.

"Hmm...I think I like seeing you so shy." She took the flowers from Asami, set them back on the table, and then let Asami put her arms around her, holding her in the embrace. Asami was growing shyer by the second, her cheeks going bright red.

Asami shyly up at her girlfriend, wanting to say something, but just being overwhelmed by how beautiful and kind Korra was. She squeaked and hugged Korra tightly, letting the other girl tenderly stroke her hair.

"Awww... you're like a cute polar bear cub when you blush." Korra then smirk

She buried her face into her shoulder, her cheeks growing even redder. At this point, her entire body looked like a tomato. "Damn it, stop!" She giggled

Korra then said, "So how would my favourite girl feel about me taking her out to dinner?"

"If you stop flirting with me then yes," Asami replied.

"Okay then, my gorgeous little firefly," Korra finished, making Asami blush again. Buying those flowers really had been a good surprise for her girlfriend after all.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I meant to publish more fics today, but I accidentally fell asleep lol. Don't worry, I have a few more to share with you all. Here's a lovely fluff thing that's sure to make you feel warm inside.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, don't forget to say hi!


End file.
